<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sword or Shield? by SlightlyObsessedwithStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633867">Sword or Shield?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyObsessedwithStories/pseuds/SlightlyObsessedwithStories'>SlightlyObsessedwithStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jam Week fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Jamweek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyObsessedwithStories/pseuds/SlightlyObsessedwithStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie and Steven debate on which weapon's better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran &amp; Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jam Week fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sword or Shield?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jamweek day 6- Sword or shield</p><p>Yes I know it's actually a day late, but hey at least I finished it.</p><p>And Steven and Connie here are children.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “The opposing side has already lost.”</p><p> “A shield doesn’t count as a weapon.”</p><p>  An audible gasp can be heard from the opposing side.</p><hr/><p> 2:00 p.m. 30 minutes before it started, outside the beach house</p><p> It all started when Connie asked Steven if he could help with debating. It sounds simple, right? Pick one side of a topic and do your best to explain why people should side with you. He’s technically been doing this his whole life.</p><p> Then Connie had to explain the rules of debating and the types of debating to him and at some point Steven mentioned playing a video game about being a lawyer.</p><p> “Yeah, it is kinda like that, but with less murder and magic.” </p><p> “Can we do something like that?”</p><p> “Roleplay as lawyers? Sure, plus this would be great practice for my project.”</p><p> “So… do we have to have a judge to convince?”</p><p> “I mean… we can also do without them, but I think it would be a bit more fair if we did.”</p><p> “Hmm… who do we know that’s pretty wise, just, and perfectly balanced?”</p><p> It didn’t take time for both to reach the same thought.</p><p> “Let’s ask Garnet!”</p><hr/><p> 2:16 p.m. in the beach house's living room</p><p> They see Garnet sitting on the couch, “Garnet could you—”</p><p> “Yes, I can be your judge.”</p><hr/><p> 2:30 p.m. in the makeshift courtroom </p><p> The living room’s had a little makeover just for this, sitting on the sofa are the jury who are made of stuffed animals, their beady eyes staring right at the two opposing sides.</p><p> The honorable judge sits at the end of the table, with her squeaky gavel, and last, but not the least the opposing sides wearing the appropriate clothing for this.</p><p> With Steven at the left side and Connie at the right, there’s only one question they didn’t discuss before.</p><p> “Connie, what exactly are we debating about?”</p><p> “Oh, we got so excited to prepare that we forgot to choose a topic.”</p><p> “What about something simple, like which weapon is better swords or shields?”</p><p> “Well that’s easy, swords are better.”</p><p> “For me, shields are better.”</p><p> “Court’s in session—the judge hit her gavel—Connie, you may speak first.”</p><p> “Thank you, your honor. I may begin this with telling you all that the opposing side has already lost because as far as I know, a shield is not considered a weapon,” there was an audible gasp from the opposing side, and she continued, “therefore swords win by default.”</p><p> “Steven, your response?”</p><p> Steven was still reeling from Connie’s statement. She’s pretty good at this and this is only them pretending to be against each other. </p><p> He has to come up with a counter to this, “The shield still counts as a weapon, because… of my gem. Yeah, it does because gems usually summon their weapons out of their gem when in battle and what does mine summon by default—a shield. So it counts as a weapon.”</p><p> “So Steven hasn’t lost. Connie, what supports the sword being better?”</p><p>“Based on my findings, the sword is a better weapon than a shield, because…” she stopped and kept mumbling to herself.</p><p> Guess Connie wasn’t fully prepared either, maybe he should—</p><p> “the sword can do a large amount of damage to whoever’s fighting you!” she said in a moment of clarity, “Plus it’s lighter to hold than a shield.”</p><p> “Time to cross examine your statement!” Steven shouted while hitting his fist on his side of the table and pointing to Connie.</p><p> They both giggled, being out of character just for a moment, and then Steven started to look closely at Connie’s statement.</p><p> Garnet's letting him, giving Steven a thumbs up while she watches them.</p><p> “Now Connie, you said earlier that a sword could do a large amount of damage, is that correct?”</p><p> “Yes, I did.”</p><p> “But we don’t know what sword we’re dealing with here. Is it a sword for gems or for humans?”</p><p> “Let’s say the sword and shield here are the ones that we use since you already used your shield as an example of a weapon.</p><p> To add to my earlier statement, the sword we use can poof gems. It deals enough damage that it destroys their physical form, but as far as we know it doesn’t harm the gem itself.”</p><p> “Okay then, here’s my question, how heavy is your sword?”</p><p> “I mean it’s a bit heavy, but after training with Pearl I can carry it just fine.”</p><p> “Well that means part of your statement earlier is false.”</p><p> “What?! Why?”</p><p> He summons his shield just to prove the point, “My shield’s actually pretty light, to the point where if I summoned two or more shields at once, all of them together wouldn’t weigh a thing.”</p><p> After a few seconds of stunned silence she could only go, “Huh, good catch, Universe.”</p><p> “Thanks, you also made a good point earlier.”</p><p> “Steven, it’s your turn to present.”</p><p> “Okay,” he takes a deep breath and starts, “so my shield here’s pretty great. I can summon it instantly, I can technically summon more than one, and in the chance that I use it for beating up bad guys, I can throw it like a frisbee or I don’t know hit them on the head or something.”</p><p> “Hold it right there, Universe!”</p><p> “Connie, I was done talking.”</p><p> “O-Oh… yeah, um… guess I’m cross examining you now then.”</p><p> She clears her throat and begins to speak, “In your earlier statement, you said that your shield doesn’t weigh a thing. Is that true?”</p><p> “Yes, it is.”</p><p> “Well how much damage would it actually do then if it’s so light?”</p><p> “Connie, you’ve seen me use the shield before, and I don’t know how to explain gem stuff to be completely honest, maybe it works on gems because they’re also light? Like the shield is hard light and so are the gems?” </p><p> He scratches his head, “I guess I'm done here.”</p><p> Connie is also confused, “How exactly could we end this? We both don’t have enough evidence besides personal experience.”</p><p> “You could both agree that it depends on what you prefer,” Garnet turns to Connie,” a sword is used for offense, when you’re quick on your feet, and the person who uses it is someone who’s determined and brave.”</p><p> She turns to Steven, “The shield is for defense, it’s main function is to protect, to prevent harm, and the person using it doesn’t want to hurt the other person, but also protects themselves from harm.”</p><p> “And the wise judge gave her verdict. Technically we’re both right!” Steven said while stretching his hand towards Connie's.</p><p> They shook hands, “That was pretty good for your first debate, Steven.”</p><p> “Thanks, wanna try a different topic this time?”</p><p> “Sure!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Does this count as a debate? I guess it's debatable.</p><p>Also obvious video game reference is obvious.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>